The Grimoire of Marisa: The Forbidden Dimension Files
by Melody Hakurei
Summary: A fan-extension to the real "Grimoire of Marisa" by ZUN, only this time featuring characters from outside series, focusing on the question "What could happen if they played by the Spell Card Rules?". Submissions accepted, see inside for further details.
1. Guidelines to New Submissions

_**The Grimoire of Marisa: The Forbidden Dimension Files**_

_**Guidelines to New Submissions**_

The intent of this fanfic is to see what would happen if characters from outside the Touhou franchise ended up having to adapt to the spell card rules in combat. As such, submissions will be accepted, but they must follow the guidelines stated below. Please make sure you check this page first before sending anything in. They are categorized as follows:

New Character Dimension Files/Deck Files/Spell Card Submissions

Special Cases (Tag-Team files, fusion cards, etc.)

* * *

**New Character Dimension Files/Deck Files/Spell Card Submissions:**

When sending in a new character:

State the character's name and series where he/she/it originated. Because really, it's pretty obvious that if it doesn't, it won't be used. People are better than this, I hope.

Define the character's _canon_ back-story. The files should be as accurate as possible, so please don't put in any fan-theories, especially those that would absolutely wreck the official work.

Define the character's _main_ attributes. A good indicator is about two. They could be done as a Major/Minor format, both traits Major, or both simply playing off of each other, as long as they are actually relevant to that character. These will set the guidelines to the spell cards created for him/her/it.

A character must have a minimum of 5 spell cards created for them before they can be published in the fan fic. Don't want to leave them shorthanded, do you? Also, there must be at least one card of each Attribute Archetype.

**Note:** If more than submission is sent for one character, I will simply choose the most common entries for each category. If that's not possible, I'll just choose the one I like best. Please do not flame if yours doesn't get posted.

* * *

**When creating spell cards (either for a new character or an existing one):**

Make sure you follow the Archetypes set for that character; otherwise it will not be used (unless it works with a little screwing of the rules, but it must be reasonable.)

Spell card format goes as follows:

Name: (They must follow normal Touhou Spell Card naming. The original Grimoire of Marisa is a good reference for this.)

Card Type: (Single-user, Card Set [If this is used state the cards that go along with it in the set], "Fusion" Cards [see "Tag-Team Files"], Spark Cards)

Description: (Basically if they were actually in a Touhou game what they would look like. Watch videos on YouTube for inspiration. _Please_ try to be creative.)

Marisa's Comments: (Of course, our favorite kleptomaniac powerhouse Witch is writing these, so she would put down some of her own thoughts. Optional but highly recommended for anyone who knows her personality well.)

* * *

**Special Case Submissions:**

Ok, I get the fact that some characters should deviate from the rules slightly and have a deck that operates differently. Whenever such tactics become strong enough to be used on more than one person, they will be mentioned here. Gimmicks like these must be defined on that specific user's profile.

Tag-team Files: For characters that canonically work together a lot. Most likely they'll have card sets (to play off of each other's alignments) and fusion cards (each named accordingly. For example, let's say someone's based off of Time and the other person is Space. The result? "Dimension" cards.)

* * *

**A Final Note:**

If I get submissions that were done as a "prank" or simply to be rude, I will report them and block that person. This is simply a creative project that I want to try, and if you're going to act like a 9-ball about it, then why are you even here? Please leave me and anyone else who actually thinks this is interesting alone.

**Revisions:**

Every time these rules are changed either to make them better or to tighten them up, they will be posted here.

7/5/13 - Initial rules created.

* * *

With that, click the link to the foreword and enjoy!


	2. Foreword Letter by Marisa Kirisame

_**The Grimoire of Marisa: The Forbidden Dimension Files - Foreword**_

* * *

When I first wrote this book, I thought it would be simple, writing down basically a database filled with opponents' names, their abilities, and most importantly, the spell cards they used in the battle of choice: Danmaku.

I can't believe how wrong I was.

If I were to try and pin the blame on someone, it'd probably be Yukari, the darn border demon. She was the one who showed me most of the things you're about to read anyway thanks to her gaps. Honestly, though, it's my fault. My curiosity and wish to grow stronger got the better of me, and now here I am. I know things about dimensions I should have never found out about.

So of course I had to write them all down.

I could have just taken these dangerous thoughts down with me in the grave when the time came, but a part of me said to try and unlock the mysteries behind some of them, just to try and piece some of the puzzle together.

The results are mind-blowing.

In these pages are the parts of my grimoire that should have never seen the light of day. They may look like all the other pages that came before this note but the data they contain talk about powers and abilities that could possibly match the shrine maiden of Hakurei herself, Reimu, or even blow her right out of the water. Reimu, if you're reading this, I'm pretty sure you think I'm crazy, but keep in mind that we've got Yukari involved, and you know that if she's majorly concerned with the incident, then it's pretty bad.

But now I'm getting distracted, so I'll get to the point.

Listen, if you're reading this now, no matter if I know you personally or not, keep reading. I've personally made sure that the bad guys can never unlock these files and use them the wrong way, but I don't know if the defenses I've set will be effective in other dimensions. If your name is mentioned in _any _of the files or you're a friend of one of the subjects, find your page and use what I've given you. From what I've learned about you, you all have the massive potential to help with this crisis. Because of that, I've designed special spell cards (along with a Signature Spark) based on several of the attributes that are explained in your respective files. If I'm right, you'll figure out how to use them soon.

Also, if you're one of the subjects and know some of the others mentioned, it might be a good idea to meet up with them and prepare. Safety in Numbers, right?

Finally, once you're finished reading these pages, pass them on to someone else who needs them or keep them close. Besides our current forces, you're my last resort. It's important that these don't land in the wrong hands, because I'm pretty sure you all know plenty of bad guys that fall into that category. Guard them with your life if necessary. They're coming.

Good Luck, you're seriously going to need it.

Marisa Kirisame,

The Ordinary Magician


End file.
